


Confessional Series

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: One-shots that depict each couple.





	1. In the Middle of Practice?

Daichi understood he could never act on his feelings. He glanced over in class towards the silver haired setter. They were in the same third year class, had been in the same class through their other High School years as well. Sawamura knew that he was irrevocably in love with Sugawara, but he also knew that he couldn’t damage their current relationship. He looked down at his notes, pushing a hand through his short locks of dark hair.

Suga looked up from his note taking. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything the teacher had said all day. He was merely writing down unrecognizable formulas onto his paper. Suga could feel someone in the class watching, he vainly wished for it to be Daichi and that every time he looked up, he might catch the captain in the act. He looked over his shoulder at the brunette, seeing that he was diligently taking his own notes. He bit his lip, it was probably just some other starstruck girl that he’d have to kindly turn down. He looked back up the board, once again feeling the eyes hit his back. Groaning, assuming it wouldn’t be Daichi at this point, he focused on the blur of letters and numbers on the board.

Suga had a distinct feeling that he should probably get glasses rather than straining his eyes constantly to make out the correct words on the board. He never did, not wanting to wear them in the club. Suga knew he’d get teased because they were friends, but the fear of them falling and breaking was more troublesome than not wearing any at all.

Daichi glanced between the board and Sugawara. He could tell the teen was squinting more than usual. Suga was in the middle of the class where Daichi was situated near the back. He wondered why his crush needed to squint at all, knowing he could see perfectly well from his accurate sets in Volleyball. He had felt someone watching him not too long ago, he had looked up in excitement at it being Suga trying to get his attention, only to find the teacher drilling more formula’s into the chalk board. He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair again. Sighing, he figured being friends with the setter was better than nothing.

* * *

“Nice serve Daichi!” Suga called out during practice. He glanced over to the male who was focusing solely on the three-on-three game. The ball flew over the net and Nishinoya accurately sent it up into the air for Tsukishima and Kageyama. The latter set it towards the tall blond, but Daichi was ready for the receive.

Compliments flew as Suga got under the ball to set it, Asahi grabbing the attack and sending it flying past the other three.

“Good one Asahi,” Daichi complimented.

“Nah, that was all Suga.” Asahi quickly deflected. Daichi smiled, clapping the setter on his shoulder.

“You doing okay?” He asked quietly, missing the flush in Sugawara’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He brushed off, glancing back at the captain who still looked concerned.

“Can we talk later, when we’re walking home?”

“We always do,” Suga smiled at him. “You can hold on for the next hour of practice can’t you?”

“Calling me weak?” Daichi chuckled, pulling away from his friend.

“Never,” was the whisper that the captain was almost positive didn’t actually happen.

* * *

“You’re sure you’re feeling okay?” Daichi asked once the others had left the club room. He was working on locking the door while Suga leaned on the banister, looking out at the school yard.

“I’m fine Daichi, you sneezed a lot at practice today, are you sure you’re not the one we should be worried about?”

“Nah, just had a bit of pollen float in. I’m mildly allergic,” Daichi brushed it off as they moved their way down the stairs. “You were squinting a lot at the board in class today,”

“You were watching me?” Suga warmed at the thought.

“Well, where you sit you’re in the line of sight, so-” he drifted off and Suga nodded, immediately feeling his hopeful heart sink.

“Right, I forget you sit at the back. The light today was just a bit bright, hard to see the board is all.” Daichi couldn’t remember any outside light at all during that class period, but decided to let it slide.

“I noticed you talking to one of the girls in our class earlier, do you maybe have a crush on her?” He slid in as a change of topic.

“What? I talk to one girl and you suddenly assume that I like her that way?” Suga was laughing, Daichi loved his laugh. “No, the person I like isn’t her. I’m pretty sure they’re not interested anyway.”

“What makes you say that?” Daichi turned an interested eye.

“It’s more of a personal matter.” Suga swatted away his probing question. “What about you though?”

“What about me?”

“Have anyone you like?” He prompted as they looked into the window of Ukai’s family store. Takeda-sensei was there and the two seemed to be arguing.

“Yeah, but like you I’m sure it’s unrequited.”

“You’re a good looking guy though Daichi, surely you could get anyone you like to accept?”

“I—well, you’re good looking too!” The captain shot back, realizing suddenly that their coach and sensei were in a very tight lip lock.

“Oh that’s,” Suga blinked.

“New,” Daichi nodded in agreement. “Come on, let’s just head home for the night.”

His shoulders hunched forward as he walked away, backpack drooping. Suga watched him, faintly feeling his heart break a little more.

* * *

Suga’s phone buzzed violently, making him roll over in bed. He hadn’t been sleeping at all, just lying awake for the last two hours. He flipped it over, staring at the screen to see that for some reason Daichi was still awake as well.

_Can I make a confession to you?_ The message read. Unsure of what the captain could possibly have reason to confess, he sent his own positive reply back.

_You have to promise to not freak out._

_Daichi, do you not trust me? We’ve known each other for so long already—I won’t freak out._

_It’s a really personal matter I’m about to tell you._

_If you don’t want to tell me, don’t feel obligated to._

_No… I want to._

_You sure?_

_I’m gay. The person I like is a male, like me. That’s why I believe it’s unrequited._ Suga sucked in a sharp breath. He had not been expecting a confession like this. It was obvious it was something that sincerely bothered his friend, Sugawara himself had accepted his own sexuality the year before. Now he was curious as to who Daichi liked though, hoping he didn’t further break his own heart.

_Okay. Do you want to tell me who it is now? I kind of hope you’re not going to say Asahi because I was personally thinking he has a thing going with Noya…_

_No, no. It’s not Asahi. It’s someone I know really well. I don’t want to tell you the name right now—it’s not really important._

_Does he play volleyball?_

_Yeah._

_Is he on our high school team then?_

_Well, yeah. Just—that’s all I’m going to tell you Suga. I have your word you won’t spread this around the club?_

_Do you think I’d really be that petty? Come on Daichi, I want to help you with your love life. I gotta figure out if this guy is gay too, then we can go from there._

_I’m pretty sure he’s not gay, he never dates any girls but he gets confessed to a lot—and I mean A LOT._ Suga bit his lip, he was thinking, trying to figure out just who in the club Daichi could really have a legitimate crush on.

_Kageyama? Tsukishima?_

_Not them, gross, way too young for me._

_They’re two years younger than us Daichi._

_Still feels and sounds weird._

_You don’t like Coach Ukai do you? Because that whole thing with Takeda we saw earlier kind of puts him out of the market._

_Sugawara Koushi!_ Suga jumped at the use of his full name, even in text. He stared down at Koushi. It was so normal for them all to call Daichi by his first name over Sawamura (similar to his own last name), or for them to call Asahi by his first over Azumane—Suga just wondered what it’d be like to hear Daichi call him Koushi in person.

_Alright, alright. I get the hint._ He decided to drop the subject for now and just observe his friend to see if he could identify his true crush.

_So are you going to tell me who you like? I bet she’s pretty._

_I’m not telling you anything about mine if you don’t tell me the name of yours._

_Will you at least tell me if she’s pretty?_

_Not a she._ After sending that last message he quickly turned off his phone. He was getting into too dangerous of waters with Daichi. He had just found out that Daichi was gay, like him, but he was still sure the captain had no interest in him. He rolled over trying to think, knowing his friend would be mad at him in the morning. He fell asleep considering all the options in the club for Daichi’s crush.

* * *

“You are a horrible person,” Daichi whispered in Suga’s ear the next day as they were getting ready for club. He nearly jumped, turning his head slightly to hide his flushed cheeks from the captain.

“And what makes you say that?” He asked, reaching up to pull the net tightly into the pole.

“You text me that kind of a message and then don’t respond?” He growled. Suga was glad the captain couldn’t see his face. Daichi’s eyes fell to the part of Suga’s lower back that was being revealed by the sweater he was wearing. The setter always wore a sweater, even in the hot heat of summer.

“Sorry, my phone died after I sent that. Couldn’t reach the charger and so I decided to head to bed.” He shrugged, trying to get himself back into a somewhat collected manner.

“And that is what makes you a horrible person. You let me sit there, thinking I was spilling some huge secret that you’d overreact to—anyone normally would, only to do _that_.”

“Daichi, I accepted the fact that I was gay a year ago. No I never told anyone because I knew it might have repercussions. Yes other people would overreact. I’m your best friend though, you could have told me that you sleep with a giant stuffed octopus and I’d ask you what color it is. So what you like someone on the Volleyball team, I have someone I like too and I think as long as we’re not liking the same person, we won’t have any issues.”

“Wait, you like someone on the Volleyball team too?” Daichi’s head tilted slightly.

“Shit, didn’t meant to just announce that.” Suga’s head fell into his hand.

“I don’t think we like the same person,” the captain blushed.

“Well, for both our sakes I hope we don’t.” he agreed, heading for the closet where the cart of volleyball’s were waiting.

Practice went on, the captain still sending occasional glares to Suga who ignored them. He was watching how the captain interacted with everyone, trying to identify who might be Daichi’s mysterious crush. When Ukai called for a break halfway through practice, Suga quietly approached his captain.

“Ennoshita?”

“Shit, no Suga.” Daichi shook his head. “Look, it’s obvious you’re not going to drop this. So if I tell you then you have to tell me who you like with no judgement.”

“Alright, it’ll save me being curious.”

“Out of all the possible people I could like in this club, it’s you. You’re the one I’m attracted to,” Daichi closed his eyes, bracing for the rejection. What he didn’t expect was to feel another set of lips suddenly pressed firmly to his. Suga’s hands clutched at his shirt, pulling him down slightly. In shock, he opened his eyes, hands splayed to the side unsure of what was going on.

“Absolutely certain we don’t like the same person,” Suga mumbled against his mouth. Daichi chuckled, putting his hands on the setter’s waist to pull him in much closer.

“As much as I am supportive of your relationship, it’d probably be best if you didn’t have too much PDA in the middle of practice.” Ukai called over to them. Suga jumped back, flushing red. The team was staring at them in shock, a ball that had been lobbed into the air by Kageyama, came back down, bouncing off Hinata’s head.

“Sorry, got a little carried away.” Daichi quickly apologized, Suga looked like he wanted to melt into the floor boards.

“Alright boys, back to practice.” Takeda called out, picking up a few of the stray balls.


	2. Hair Ties

Azumane was digging through his locker at school, he had lost yet another hair tie during that morning’s practice and he couldn’t find one to tie his hair up with. It messily spilled around his shoulders as he tried to find anything that might work. Several girls were whispering around him about his suddenly strange behavior, he probably looked crazed nearly to the point where he wanted to physically tear the locker from the wall.

“Asahi?” A voice asked quietly from his side. He turned, looking down at the innocent and small Nishinoya who was even looking up at him with worry.

“Noya-san,” he was relieved to see the small Libero. Lately whenever Asahi had lost one of his hair ties Nishinoya had one to save the day.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Do you have a hair tie? I lost mine again this morning.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. Noya swung the backpack from his shoulder and pulled one out from a small pocket on the side. Asahi pulled him into a warm hug.

“Thank you, I didn’t know what I was going to do.”

“You’re lucky I had one today, Asahi-san.” Noya told him quietly.

The taller male was completely unaware that Nishinoya Yuu had been stealing the hair ties for quite some time. It all started when he saw Asahi with his hair down between morning practice and classes. He liked the look and had proceeded to steal them, one by one. It had been hard at first because Asahi apparently kept a large stash in his locker. Eventually, leading up to today, he had finally managed to deplete Asahi of his damned hair tie collection.

“I guess I need to go to the store and buy some more.” Asahi looked down a the band before tying it up and out of his face. Noya swallowed, he wished he could rip the hair tie back and let Asahi go a day with his hair down. Hearing some nearby girls giggle about his long hair though made him quickly change his mind. Hair down would have to be something for him only. “What are you doing after school Noya-san?”

Nishinoya jumped at the sudden call, having not been paying attention.

“I’m not doing anything besides practice,” he shrugged.

“Do you want to join me? We can stop by Coach Ukai’s store for dinner and see if he has any hairbands to buy.” His expression was hopeful at being joined.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you.” He agreed, silently swearing at the curse of having to steal even more hair ties.

“Thanks,” Asahi looked happy and so Noya choked down his own annoyance.

* * *

Asahi and Nishinoya walked mostly in silence as they made their way with the team to Ukai’s store. They were all planning on getting some Pork Buns, though Noya was also hoping for a popsicle. They went aside, perusing the aisles while others headed straight for Ukai, who looked exasperated at their exuberance for food.

“Find anything you’re interested in?” Asahi asked from behind Noya suddenly as he was examining a box of bandages.

“Ah, no. You found what you needed?” He pointed at the pack of hair ties, glaring when Asahi turned it slightly towards him and he realized it was a fifty pack.

“Yeah, I’m hoping I can hold onto these a little better than my last pack.” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. “What food do you want? I’ll pay for you this time around.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he tried to decline.

“No, I want to.” They were silent for a moment before Noya seemed to agree.

“A pork bun and a cherry popsicle.”

* * *

It was a few days before Nishinoya was caught in his act of stealing Asahi’s hair ties. They had been cleaning up after a long practice on the weekend, they had all brought their backpacks in order to be able to work on homework as a team. Noya had picked up his backpack, not realizing he’d left the zipper to the hair tie pocket open. Tanaka tripped him as a joke and he went tumbling, the backpack falling and the large collection of Asahi’s hair ties spilling across the gym floor. The atmosphere seemed to freeze as they all looked at the familiar brown color.

“Nishinoya-san?” Asahi asked quietly as the Libero scrambled to try and gather them back up. His movements completely frantic, as though hiding a serious addiction. “Are those all my missing hair ties?”

He didn’t respond, shoving handfuls into the pocket, some of the falling back out. Hinata bent down to help him, knowing the senpai was scared of what was about to happen. He’s had his own issues coming to terms with his crush on Kageyama.

“Noya,” Daichi threatened weakly. He had noticed the younger male’s odd behavior soon after he and Koushi had publicized their relationship with the team.

“Yuu,” Suga interrupted. “We’re going to leave you here to talk things out with Asahi.”

The team quickly vacated the space, leaving only a shaking Libero and an uncertain spiker in their midst.

“Noya-san,” Asahi’s footsteps echoed as he approached the second year, kneeling in front of him. “Why do you have my missing hair ties?”

“I like-” he paused. “I like seeing you with your hair down, so I stole them hoping that you might leave your hair down more often.”

“Do you like me?” Asahi asked bravely, immediately trying to back away from the question he had posed.

“Yes,” Noya mumbled, pulling the hair ties back out from their hiding place and pushing them back to their rightful owner.

“So you’ve been stealing my hair ties all along?” Asahi sounded like he was smiling, but the Libero wouldn’t look up. There was some rustling and then a much larger hand placed a single hair tie in the midst of the pile. Nishinoya looked up to see Asahi looking at him with uncertainty, hair down around his shoulders. “I like your hair down like this, especially right after you’ve showered.”

Yuu grinned realizing Asahi had said something extremely personal and wasn’t flushing.

“Does this mean I don’t have to steal your hair ties anymore to see you like this?” He asked quietly. “I’ll promise to not put any gel in my hair some days too.”

“What would it mean for us?” Asahi scooted closer, pushing the hair ties out of the way.

Rather than responding Nishinoya pressed his lips very firmly to Asahi’s. They were so caught up they didn’t hear the excited whispering from just outside the gym door as Daichi and Suga celebrated their coming together as a couple.

“I like what this means,” Asahi told him quietly, face now completely red. Noya started laughing, falling forward so he was laying in the spiker’s lap.

“Me too."


	3. I'm Your Only Setter

“You should’ve seen it,” Hinata was raving to Sugawara about his time in Tokyo with Kenma. The teen had invited him to stay for a few days during fall when both teams had temporarily suspended practice. “He had these insane serves that would spin somehow, I don’t even know how to explain it. It was like Kenma would barely even touch the ball though and Kuro always came to the ball rather than the ball to him. They had this sense of where it was going to be without even watching their setter.”

Kageyama was softening and hardening his fists, the small teen had been talking about his trip all day and it was starting to get on his nerves. All the _whooshes, swooshes, wabams, kerplunks,_ and whatever else Hinata had managed to do was putting him on edge all through practice.

“He’s thinking of inviting me over again when the Christmas Holidays come up, I think it’ll really be a lot of fun. What do you think of it Suga?” He was bouncing around the setter.

“I think it’s really great that you have a friend in another High School.” Suga told him honestly. Kageyama took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he didn’t understand why he was so angry in the first place.

Hinata had every right to be friends with Kenma, he was also completely free to go to Tokyo and stay with his friend from Nekoma. Kageyama had no control over that, but he felt like he should have been informed. During the break he’d shown at Hinata’s house only to be told that the teen was away on vacation. Then he came back to practice and found out exactly where the red head had been and was no frustrated he had spent the break with someone else.

As they were walking home later that evening Hinata was still talking about his trip. Frustrated that the teen didn’t seem to have anything else on his mind, Kageyama shoved him roughly into a wall. Hinata dropped his bike and was ready to fight back, when he saw the pained expression on the setter’s face as he stood over him.

“I’m your only setter! You got that?” He asked roughly. Hinata shook his head slowly.

“What about Suga-senpai?”

“He’s different, he’s-” he drifted off. _What was Suga exactly? In a relationship with Daichi? Two years older than them?_ Tobio didn’t have a clue on how to end his sentence.

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird all day,” Hinata lifted a hand in an attempt to try and inspect his friend. Kageyama pulled away rapidly, feeling like he’d been shocked by the light touch to his jaw.

“I’m fine, just out of sorts I think.” He shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

They were quiet the rest of the way to the point where they separated. Hinata wringing the handles on his bike the entire way. The next day the middle blocker was uncharacteristically quiet. During some down time the team began discussing ages and birthdays.

“Yamaguchi’s birthday is coming up soon,” Tsukishima offered uncharacteristically for his friend.

“Oh?” Suga seemed intrigued.

“November tenth, I’ll be sixteen then.” The young pinch server explained.

“When’s your birthday Hinata?” Daichi turned the small spiker, expecting him to be the youngest of the group.

“Eh? June twenty-first, I’m already sixteen, why?” Jaws dropped and Kageyama seemed the most surprised.

“We thought you would have been the youngest first year!” Ennoshita exclaimed.

“Because of my height?” Hinata cocked his head slightly to the side.

“Damn, you’re the oldest out of us.” Tsukishima straightened his glasses. “Unless the annoying setter over there was born before June?”

“No, December twenty-second.”

“You’re the youngest?” Daichi looked between the two.

“Doesn’t that technically make me your senpai then?” Hinata joked, spinning a volleyball between his fingertips.

“It does actually,” Suga admitted for the other three.

“I’m only kidding, age doesn’t really matter to me.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Neither does height, apparently.” Kei tried to joke, immediately being met with two little balls of fury, otherwise known as Hinata and Nishinoya.

* * *

Kageyama seemed to be trying to say something the entire time he was walking home next to Hinata that day. He kept opening his mouth and then shutting it, as though not sure as to what he should actually say. Hinata was starting to feel a bit annoyed.

“What is it?” He finally demanded stopping completely in the middle of the sidewalk. Kageyama seemed frozen under his gaze.

“Well I- I mean,” he spluttered. “You’re sixteen!”

“So?”

“If you wanted, you could date and stuff.” Kageyama mumbled.

“You could too, doesn’t matter if you’re fifteen.” Hinata shrugged starting to walk again. “Besides, I could only date someone if they were involved with volleyball too, because then there wouldn’t be an unequal amount of time spent together.”

“Are you dating Kenma then?” He asked bravely. The ginger turned in surprise to look at Kageyama who was still standing several feet away from him.

“Are you kidding me? Bakageyama we’re just friends and besides a long distance relationship with anyone in high school would just be stupid. It’s better to stay single,”

Kageyama was quiet.

“You’re my only setter anyway right?” Hinata joked, that got Kageyama moving.

“Boke,” he told the smaller teen. Hinata was laughing, but it was cut off by Kageyama suddenly grabbing his arm. He turned and was met with the younger teens lips on his. Then when he broke away he mumbled, “only setter.”

“Only setter,” Hinata nodded slowly.


	4. Buttons

Nishinoya Yū and Tanaka Ryūnosuke were staring at Shimizu Kiyoko more than normal. The third years were graduating and the Volleyball team was standing in the courtyard to say goodbye to their senpai. Sawamura Daichi was staring at the two in return, confused at their quiet attentions to the female. He turned to look at his companion third year and realized why their attention was focused. Shimizu’s second button on her uniform was missing. It was a tradition that the male population was supposed to take part in, not the female. The missing button caught his curiosity as much as it had the other two.

His contemplation of the situation was interrupted by a silver haired teen pushing his way into his field of vision.

“You look distracted,” Sugawara Kōshi stated. He held out a hand for the captain to take.

“I was just curious.” He took Suga’s hand and was surprised to feel something pressed into his palm.

“Curious about what?” The teen asked curiously. Daichi stared down at the button that Suga had put in his hand.

“Shimizu is missing her second button.” A smile crept onto his face as he reached up and pulled his second button free. He placed it in Suga’s hand to return the sentiment.

“That is odd.” Suga’s brow furrowed and he laced his pinky finger through Daichi’s. “It’s unusual for a female to gift a button.”

“I think that’s why Noya and Tanaka can’t stop staring at her.”

“Noya,” Azumane Asahi called weakly to the libero.

“Yes, Asahi-san?” He turned away immediately.

“I—um,” he was stammering and Suga tried his best not to laugh. “Here.”

Asahi held out his hand and Nishinoya put his under, accepting the button that the Ace dropped into Noya’s open palm.

“I’ll cherish it forever, Asahi.” The libero pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I don’t want any of you to leave,” Hinata Shōyō wailed as he jumped on the captain.

“We’ll just have to play together in University.” Suga comforted the small player. “Besides, in the next couple of weeks you’ll be a senpai.”

The decoy’s eyes glittered with excitement at the statement.

“It’s time to say goodbye.” Daichi announced. The group lined up in order of first years to second years. The third years stood across from them.

They moved down the line, shaking hands individually with each player. Ennoshita Chikara was no longer hiding his tears. He was set to be the next captain for the team, but he didn’t want his time with their noble third years to end. Tanaka was the last person in line and he was barely holding his emotions together. When Kiyoko took his hand, she lingered until he met her gaze. With a small smile, she pressed a lumpy piece of paper into his grasp and pulled away.

The third years gave one last wave of parting before walking out the school gates. Tanaka stared down at the last gift he’d received from their pretty manager. He unfolded the paper and saw the missing second button of her uniform. Kiyoko’s neat handwriting decorated the scrap with her home address and phone number.

“What do you have there?” Noya peered over his forearm at the items.

“They’re from Kiyoko.” Tears fell from his eyes and he closed his fist around the precious items. “She likes me Noya.”

“Go after her, my good man.” The libero slapped him on the back. “You have to get the girl.”

Tanaka took off running. He followed the winding streets of Sendai down until he managed to find the right one for Shimizu’s address. When he reached her house and rang the doorbell, no one answered. He noticed a lack of vehicle in the driveway and sat down in front of her house. He was flatfooted against the concrete, his back pressed up against the brick fence post, and his head rested in his folded arms.

Shimizu Kiyoko, the beautiful Karasuno manager, had broken tradition and given him her second button as she was graduating. After all of his advances on her had been shut down, he was certain he didn’t have a chance. Kiyoko was gorgeous and he was a shaved head punk a year below her. Tanaka wished he could be better, worthier of Kiyoko’s button.

The soon to be third year was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear a car pulling into the driveway of the Kiyoko home.

“Tanaka-san?” Kiyoko called softly. He looked up, surprise written across his face. The ex-manager was holding a small bowl of soft serve ice cream in one hand.

“Kiyoko-senpai,” he whispered.

“Did you come to see me? Sorry, my parents wanted to stop for ice-cream to celebrate.” She put out a hand to him. Tanaka took it slowly and her grip tightened, pulling him off the sidewalk. “Come inside for a bit.”

Tanaka was frozen in the living room around the small table. Kiyoko had brought them cups of tea that her mother prepared, but he hadn’t moved.

“Do you want the rest?” She pushed the half-eaten ice cream into his line of vision. He looked up at her.

“I—uh,” he focused on the table again. Kiyoko’s shoulders dropped and she bit back a laugh.

“It’s strange seeing you so out of character.” She commented. “You’re usually very loud and vibrant.”

“I just can’t believe that I’m sitting in your house and you’re talking to me.” He admitted.

“So do you want the rest of my ice-cream?” She pushed. Tanaka’s eyes fixated on the melting dessert. _Kiyoko has eaten off that spoon_. His hands shot out for it on instinct and he quickly finished the food.

“You gave me your button.” He said when he returned the cardboard bowl to the table.

“Yes,” her cheeks turned red. “It’s not tradition for female graduates to do it, but you weren’t graduating.”

“Kiyoko-senpai,” Tanaka turned to face her. He bowed, narrowly missing the corner with his eye. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“Of course.” Kiyoko gave him a smile. “But I’m not your senpai anymore since I graduated Tanaka-san, so please, talk to me normally.”

“Kiyoko-sen,” he paused. “Kiyoko-san.”

They sat in silence for a long while.

“How long have you liked me?” Tanaka asked bravely. He squared his shoulders.

“I don’t know.” She told him honestly. “Before I knew it, I couldn’t stop watching you.”

“Thank you for the button!” He called out, bowing again. This time he did hit his head on the corner and it cut open his cheek below his right eye.

“Ah, first aid kit!” Kiyoko jumped to her feet.

 _I am so stupid,_ Tanaka cursed.


	5. Strongest Block

“You’re finally blocking because you love it.” Kuroo commented after their deciding match at Harukou. Tsukishima looked up from his cool down stretches to look at the opposing team’s captain. “You love Volleyball.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. Ever since their match against Shiratorizawa when Tsukki had stopped Ushiwaka’s spike he couldn’t deny the rush.

“When?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the blond.

“Why do you want to know? Did you want to be the one that I started loving Volleyball with?”

“Yes, actually.” The captain clicked his tongue. “So who was it against?”

“Shiratorizawa.” Tsukki stood and pulled his arm across his body. “It was our first five set match.”

“How’d it happen?” Kuroo sat on the ground to stretch his legs.

“I blocked one of Ushijima’s spikes.” The blond shrugged like it was no big deal. Kuroo whistled lowly.

“Was it a kill?”

“Yeah.”

“Impressive,” the captain paused. “Hard to get an effective block on that lefty.”

“His spikes tear up your hands when they go through.” Tsukishima mumbled.

“You were injured?” Kuroo was on his feet at once. He pulled the blond’s hands to him so he could inspect the manicure.

“It was a while ago, it already healed.” He pulled his hands back.

“What happened?”

“He hit the spike and it cut my finger. Already had a jammed finger on that hand too.” Tsukki pulled a face. “Volleyball is more dangerous than I thought.”

“A Volleyball player’s hands are the most important thing.” Kuroo pulled one of Kei’s hands back to him. “You seem to be taking care of them.”

“Obviously.” He scoffed.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo pulled him closer, shoving their forearms up against each other. “Your arms are still small.”

“And I’m still growing.” Tsukishima pulled away from the embrace.

“The more you say it the more I’m inclined to not believe you.” The captain grinned. He pushed a hand through his messy hair. “I’m going to a University in Tokyo.”

“Oh?” The middle blocker raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me this why?”

“In case you ever visit Tokyo, you can hit me up.”

“You already live in Tokyo though.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to have my own apartment though.”

“Good for you.”

“Tsukki, you know I’m not trying to make you better just because, don’t you?”

“You said you wanted a stronger opponent to play against.”

“That’s a happy side effect, but I do it because I’m attracted to you in ways I shouldn’t be.”

The blond didn’t reply, but Kuroo could see his shock from the confession in Tsukishima’s wide brown eyes.

“Sorry to tell you like this,” Nekoma’s captain rubbed the back of his neck with one arm. The muscle flexed and drew Kei’s attention. Kuroo shoved his other hand in his pocket. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

He turned away to walk down the hall, but a hand on the back of his red Nekoma jacket stopped him.

“Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima’s quiet voice made him turn around. Kuroo stared at the first year who was thinking what had happened over. He waited patiently for the blond to make a decision. Tsukki’s eyes met his and then the younger teen’s mouth was on his.

Kuroo leaned into the kiss. He placed his hands on Kei’s waist and pulled their bodies together. Kuroo smiled when they pulled away.

“Do you want to top or bottom?”

Kei pushed him back and stalked off. “Neither thanks.”

“Eventually though.” The captain teased following after the Karasuno player.


	6. Dreaming of an Advertiser

Ennoshita Chikara laid back on his bed and stared across the room at the large Karasuno poster that Yachi Hitoka had designed for their club. It had a large portion of their club members jumping for a spike with Kageyama in the background as their setter. It took a good hour and a half for Yachi to find a few shots that she would be happy with. It was her present for the team before the third years retired. Their spiking forms were mirrored with large crows taking flight into the clear blue sky she had edited at the top of the frame.

Yachi was a talented high schooler. Ennoshita was glad that Kiyoko had found her to be the new manager, even by a small mix-up. The first year had put her heart and soul into the club; she was excited to continue her position into her second year. Ennoshita threw an arm over his eyes and rolled over on his bed. Thinking about Yachi always put him on edge. There was the possibility that she had something going with Yamaguchi among the first year bunch. Kageyama and Hinata were inseparable and everyone was certain that the two were together. Kuroo, Nekoma’s captain, had announced his relationship with Tsukishima. The blond didn’t talk to his boyfriend for about a week after the announcement. The action sparked Kuroo to show up at their school for the weekend from Tokyo.

Yamaguchi was the only first year without a significant other for the time being. Ennoshita was certain that the pinch server had a thing for the blonde, which left him in the background with feelings he couldn’t deal with.  He pushed his face into his pillow and messed up his dark brown hair in frustration. Ennoshita decided sleep was the best option for now.

* * *

“Ennoshita-san,” Yachi called to him the next day during a break.

“Ah Yachi,” he snapped out of his musings about the team and turned to face her. “What can I do for you?”

“I have the first year applicants for the club.” She held out a stack of papers.

“Thank you,” he took the applications from her and leafed through them. “Quite a few from Kitagawa Daiichi.”

“I was a bit surprised too since most of them didn’t like Kageyama during middle school.” She nodded. “Perhaps they saw how he changed during the tournaments last year and wanted to come here.”

“I won’t pretend to guess their motives.” Ennoshita chuckled. “You’re coming to practice today, right?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it. I was just curious to see when you wanted to introduce the first years to the club, so I can let them know.”

“Next week, on Monday.” Ennoshita decided. “We’ll start fresh with the newbies and have a week to get into the rhythm with the returning players.”

“Thank you.” Yachi made to turn away and then thought better of it. “I want to make another poster to drive donations for the club, could we maybe take a bit of time today to take a picture.”

“You don’t want the first years?”

“I really want it to be a memorial for us, the returning second and third years who are determined to go to nationals again.” She explained.

“It shouldn’t be a problem.” Ennoshita gave her a smile. He glanced at the clock on the wall of the classroom he was occupying for his third year. “Yachi, you’d better go or you’ll be late for class.”

“That’s right!” She jumped. “I’ll see you at practice, Ennoshita-san.”

“See you,” the captain agreed. Narita poked his head out the door.

“So, are you going to confess to our kōhai?” He teased.

“Shut up.” Ennoshita pushed him back into the classroom.

* * *

“Kageyama-san, can you step down just one step?” Yachi asked.

The club members found themselves posing on the stairs to the clubrooms that afternoon. The blonde apparently had plans for editing the photo to portray a different story about Karasuno. Her current position as the photographer led her to laying on her stomach and angling the shot up. Every player wore their Karasuno black jackets and uniform shorts for the photo.

Hinata was on the top stair and Kageyama a few behind him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi weren’t far behind them, positioned on opposite sides of the staircase. The third years were placed near the bottom so that their faces could be seen clearer than the others. Tanaka and Nishinoya stood near each other on the right five steps up. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were on the first three steps on the left side.

“Got it.” Yachi said after seven clicks of the camera. “Thank you.”

“No problem Yachi-san. I can’t wait to see what you do with it.” Hinata jumped down the staircase in one bound and startled the girl.

“Hinata, you’re going to injure yourself and others doing that.” Ennoshita chided.

“Sorry Captain, Yachi.” He put his hands together and gave a short bow.

“If you need any input on the photo, don’t hesitate to contact me, yeah?” The captain turned back to the blonde. Narita nudged Kinoshita and snickered, pointing at the captain.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She agreed. “Maybe I should show it to the club before I get it approved by Takeda-sensei.”

“You can do whatever you’d like.” Narita grinned over Ennoshita’s shoulder. “Let’s practice, captain.”

“Right.” The teen agreed. They pulled away from the stairs and headed for the gym.

Narita and Ennoshita had stepped in to fill the two empty holes in Karasuno’s seven man first string, at least until they had a chance to evaluate the new third years. Tanaka had stepped up as Karasuno’s ace. Hinata was disappointed that he didn’t yet claim the title. Yamaguchi was mad that he was still the only one from his grade not on the team. They were calmed by Ennoshita’s placating response to their demands.

Kinoshita still wasn’t in the seven starters and he was a third year. Sugawara from the previous year had also given up his place on the team so Kageyama could play setter because he matched with Hinata’s quick reflexes. Tanaka was in his third year and had more strength than Hinata to hit the ball past blockers. They would have more opportunities when they were third years since there was only four of them advancing instead of five.

“You’re growing your hair out Yamaguchi.” Yachi commented. Ennoshita turned his head to look at them.

“Yeah, I thought I might try something like Asahi. My bangs are already pretty annoying and if I had a ponytail then I could get rid of this cowlick.” He pointed at the strands of hair sticking straight up.

“That’d look good on you.” She grinned and the captain’s shoulders dropped.

“That’s why you won’t confess.” Narita whispered suddenly in his ear. Ennoshita looked at the vice-captain.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

* * *

Ennoshita was studying in his room after practice for a test the next day when a phone call interrupted him. He stared at the smart phone that was squirming its way off the desk with every vibrating ring. When he caught sight of the name, he tried to grab the phone and successfully launched himself out of his chair and onto the floor. He managed to answer the call before it went to voicemail.

“Hello?”

“Ennoshita-senpai,” Yachi’s excited voice broke through the static and he flinched at the sound. “I’m sorry to be calling you so late.”

Ennoshita looked at the clock hanging on his wall upside down. He managed to figure out that it was a little after eight. “No, not at all. What can I help you with?”

“I finished the poster, I was wondering if it was possible to ask you to come over and look at it before I print it out.” Her voice faded into a mumble as she finished her sentence.

“Yeah, I can come over, if it’s not too late on your side.” His heart performed a one-sided tango in his chest and he had to remind himself not to look too deep into the invitation.

“It’s not. I’ll text you my address. See you in a bit,” Yachi hung up and Ennoshita stayed on the floor of his room until the promised text came through.

“Mom, I’m going out for a bit. Club duties.” Ennoshita yelled as he dashed down the stairs. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the table in the entryway and quickly tied on his shoes.

“What time will you be back?” His mother asked.

“Don’t know, probably not more than an hour and a half.”

“You have school in the morning.” She reminded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He waved. “Bye.”

Ennoshita darted through the winding streets until he found the one that Yachi’s apartment complex was located on. He swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing. He couldn’t let her know that he’d run all the way to her house.

On the third floor, he found himself frozen in front of her door.

“You can do this Chikara.” He whispered to himself before he forcefully shoved his fingers into the doorbell. Ennoshita could hear people moving around inside before the door was pulled open.

“Hey,” Yachi greeted. “Thanks for coming over on short notice.”

“No problem, I wasn’t doing anything.” He politely removed his shoes as he stepped into the house.

“My room is just down here.” She pointed at the hall that separated from the spacious living area.

 _Her room_ , he screamed in his head. Ennoshita tried to quell the rush of color to his face and the fast pace of his heart, but it was impossible.

“This is what I designed.” She pointed to the large computer screen in the corner of her room. It was situated on her large desk. The room was bare, which surprised the captain. He turned his head to glance at the room and found that she had decorated the wall by her bed with all of the posters she had created for Karasuno. Ennoshita’s jaw dropped in surprise.

He turned back to the computer and stared at the design. No part of the clubroom staircase existed in the photo she’d edited. Yachi stared at him, watching his reaction. The team stood on a mountain with Hinata at the top, his jacket flared out behind him. Ennoshita could make out the details on the third year’s faces the clearest. The words on the advertisement read, _Karasuno to Nationals Once More!_

“It’s amazing.” A crow was perched on the caption and another was soaring through the air.

“Really?” Yachi’s face changed from worry into a smile.

“There’s no way Takeda-sensei won’t approve it right away.”

“I was kind of worried about it since there’s no action in the photo.”

“That’s what makes it so attractive.” Ennoshita smiled. “It’s the best work you’ve done so far.”

“Thank you, Ennoshita-san.” Her cheeks were red and Ennoshita stepped back from the computer. “Sorry again for calling you out so late.”

“Really it’s no problem Yachi.”

They walked through the empty hall and Ennoshita pulled on his shoes.

“I’m glad you invited me over to see the poster.” The captain smiled.

“I actually have a confession to make about tonight, Ennoshita-senpai.” Yachi’s voice was quiet and the third year nearly missed it.

“What is it?” He turned to look at her, one hand lingered on the doorknob.

“I like you.” She forced out in a rush. Her face turned red and her gaze dropped to the floor. Without thinking, Ennoshita pulled the second year into his chest and hugged her.

“I like you too.” He whispered. Yachi’s hands curled into fists in the back of his shirt and she breathed deeply.

“That makes me happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I figured out how to use AO3. I don't know HTML, but I think I finally got the chapters formatted right. I thought I should move some of my stories over from FFN since I know a lot of people don't like using FFN. I won't move over all my stories, just the ones I really like. So keep an eye out if you enjoyed this one. Thanks!


End file.
